


Self Insert for Smallfoot

by Kelblue_Fire18



Series: Smallfoot Self Insert [1]
Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Families of Choice, Gen, Language, Mention of abuse, Other, Self Insert, Smallfoot/Self - Freeform, my real name is protected for security reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Note: Name for this self-insert is Payton (real name is protected for security purposes)Inspired by this story from @louthegreatfurry





	Self Insert for Smallfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Name for this self-insert is Payton (real name is protected for security purposes)
> 
> Inspired by this story from @louthegreatfurry

She sat in the dark, curled up in a ball, hugging her legs and her breath shuddering from the frigid cold in the air. 

Her tears were frozen on her cheeks, and her eyes burned from all the crying. Her back against the wall, she rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around her knees and her choked sobs silent. 

“Why? What did I do wrong?” Payton repeatedly asked herself, as she sat in the darkness of the cave, the storm brewing outside, therefore preventing her journey away from the place that was once her home. 

She brushed a strand of hair away from her face and buried her face in her knees, her sobs louder by the minute. Her one leg was stained with blood, but she was able to wrap it up with a spare wrapping cloth, which is now stained red as well. Another moment, and she would’ve been dead. 

Payton laid down on the frigid ground and placed her arm under her head. Her sobs died down, and her eyes closed, leading her away to Dreamland. 

*****

The noise of a fire crackling echoed in her ears, and an orange-yellow light shone in her eyes. Payton blinked a few times before the sounds of a rock being placed on another and groaning came through.

She sat up and stopped, surprised, to find her damaged leg now wrapped in cleaner cloth. 

“What? But how-”

Her questions were answered when Payton saw a large figure placing rocks on top of the other ones, but her orbs widened when she recognized the figure.

Her loud screams caught the creature’s attention, and his face was clear enough for her to see. One of his horns was broken, and his body was covered in fur as white as snow, save from his blue toes and fingers. His eyes, colors of mixed blue and purple, stared at her as she tried to scoot away from him, to no avail, since her leg was hurt, as the creature walked towards her. Payton attempted to move away from him, but his hands picked her up gently. 

“No! Let me go! Let go of me, please! NO!” 

She attempted to thrash from his grip any way she can. Despite her rapid movements, the Yeti carried her to the rocks he had stacked up and placed her there.

He then took a quick look at her injured leg, before grabbing another cloth from beside her backpack and covering it around it. Payton blinked at him in bewilderment as he finished putting in the wrapping on her leg and softly growled something at her. 

“Who the hell are you?” She whispered fearfully to him. 

The Yeti didn’t seem to hear her, for he walked to the cave entrance to check if the blizzard had died down. It still didn’t, besides the fact that the view could be seen a bit clearer. The Yeti stumbled back to her and growled something else at her. 

“Um, h-hi?” Payton stuttered, scooting back a bit, fear still in her. 

He raised his hand towards her, and she flinched, but when he made no sudden movements, she relaxed. She placed her hand against his large fingers, and she could have sworn she saw him smile in wonder. 

“Who-who are you?” Payton asked him, the fear fading away from her slowly and replaced by curiosity and astonishment. 

The Yeti tapped at his chest and held up two fingers, as grunts and soft growls came from out of his mouth. 

“You’re…you’re Migo?” 

The Yeti-now she knows is Migo-nodded enthusiastically and pointed at her. She realized in an instant that he was asking for her name. But how is she able to do that?

“Oh, um. I’m Payton.” Payton breathed and tapped her chest. 

“A-ayton?” Migo blinked and stumbled over the different pronunciations of her name.

“You’re close,” she nodded. 

Migo then gestured at her, as if he was asking about what had happened to her, to her leg.

She glanced down at her healed limb, her father’s fumed, powerful voice echoing in her head, her harsh, agonized cries running through her subconscious, but she didn’t want to tell him. No, she had to. But she wanted to keep it from him as long as she could. 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.” 

He motioned at her again, and she understood that he was worried about her, that he wanted to help her in any way possible.

But a harsh cough was able to prevent her from answering Migo clearly. Payton shivered and pulled her coat closer. 

“Shit, why do I feel like I’m sick?” She mumbled, shuddering from the cold wind blowing outside.

Then a feeling-she didn’t know what it is-caught up with her, and she was unable to set herself up straight. 

Migo, having seen her about to pass out, suddenly picked up her backpack, then scooped her up gently, just as she was about to fall backward.

His gentle, soft fur and warm touch were enough to lull her to sleep, and she was unable to fight the drowsiness taking over her. A yawn was all it took before her eyes closed once more. 

*****

When she came back to, a bright light welcomed her eyes, and she shielded her eyes with her hand. Payton blinked a few times before she took in her surroundings.

A hospital room, she realized. Tubes were stuck unto her arms, and she could feel a warm rag on her forehead. She turned her head as much as she could to find a man on his phone calling someone. 

“No, it’s okay now. He brought her here a while ago. She looked pretty bad when they brought her in. She was unconscious most of the time.” A short pause before he turned to find Payton awake and staring at him while taking in most of her surroundings. “No, we’re still trying to determine what happened to her. I’ll call you back as soon as I know.” 

The moment he ended the call, a woman with brown curly hair came towards him and followed his gaze to Payton, who was now fully awake and attempting to sit up. 

“How are you feeling, kid?” She asked her. 

“Please, don’t tell me he got caught.” As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was scared for Migo; he did save her life back there in the cave. 

“You mean Migo?” The man asked her, and she nodded, fear growing in her. “Don’t worry about him. He’s safe.” 

Payton breathed a huge sigh of relief and leaned back against the pillow. “What happened?”

“Migo brought you down here after he had found you. Told us you were pretty beat up before he found you,” the man told her.

Payton remembered the Yeti finding her in the cave, and healing her leg up before she had passed out. 

“He brought me down here?” She asked. “But why?”

“You looked like you were running a fever from the weather out there. You would’ve been dead if Migo didn’t bring you down here.”

“Well, where is he right now?”

“He’s back up there with his people. A long climb up and down. You’re Payton, right?”

“Yeah. Did he-”

“He did. I’m Percy, this is Brenda.” The man introduced himself and the woman beside him. “So, what were you doing out there?”

Payton hesitated before she sighed. “Long story short, an angry father is enough to give you an injured leg and run you outta the house.” 

“Why did he give you an injured leg?” Brenda was more shocked about it than Percy. 

“…Let’s just say he’s not a fan of homosexuals. And he was not happy about me being one of them and supporting them.”

“Well, that’s no reason for him to do that to you,” Percy piped in. “You’re welcome to stay with us.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s no trouble. Any friend of Migo’s is our friend.”

Payton smiled in gratitude. 

*****

It had been nearly a whole week since she was found by Migo and brought to the city below. Hell, it had been nearly a few hours since Payton had been brought to a town full of Yetis, and she was already viewing the village, getting used to the environment around her.

She had so trapped in wonder at the area that she almost bumped into a younger Yeti, who is a bit taller than her. 

“Oh, hi.” Payton greeted at her.

The child waved back enthusiastically and swiftly moved her hands. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t-” Payton squinted and made a cross with her arms before touching her throat. “Oh, you’re-are you mute?” 

The younger child seemed surprised, but then nodded and made gestures with her hands slowly, patting her hand against her chest.

For a while now, the younger child helped Payton learned to talk through sign language. It didn’t take her long to finally communicate with the child, much to the latter’s excitement. 

“So, your name…is Soozie?” Payton signed.

The child nodded, and signed, Yes.

“That’s actually a pretty name,” she said, and she made signals to tell her her own name. “I’m Payton.”

“Pay….ton?” Soozie signed back, a smile growing.

A few other toddlers came by to watch them both communicate. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Pay…ton,” The girl replied. 

They repeated her names numerous times, and she was glad she had made a new friend. Soozie beamed, then ran over to her mother, making gestures rapidly and happily as they went. The toddlers who had watched her and Payton then gathered around her, and gave their own names to her, while touching her hair and skin in amazement, before returning to their parents as well. 

Payton smiled softly at the excited children, then turned to find the Yeti whose name sounded like Meech talking to the Stonekeeper. She breathed deeply and walked over to them. 

Over the last few hours in the village, Payton observed the villagers, all while learning their names and communicating with the signs she and Soozie had made together. She had to admit it, she was getting good at this hand language. Even though her leg was fully healed, she was used to being carried around on Migo’s shoulder and having a better view throughout the village, while Percy and Brenda were carried on Kolka and Gwangi’s, with Meechee and Fleem beside them. 

It had been a long time since she was happy, and she thought she felt happiness in her again.


End file.
